


StrawBird: Revision

by Strawhat_Chan



Category: Strawbird
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Child Abandonment, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mages, Mythology - Freeform, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Phoenix - Freeform, Pirates, Possession, Prophecy, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_Chan/pseuds/Strawhat_Chan
Summary: Once upon a time a young man wanted nothing more than to get rid of the voice in his head. It torments him from the age of 15, day and night. He wants it gone so much he even tries to kill himself when he was almost 16. That he regretted when he saw his older brother’s face. That made him want to stay with the older forever and never to be separated from him. But the world doesn’t roll that way. Isn’t that true…





	1. The Legend Begins

Once upon a time a young man wanted nothing more than to get rid of the voice in his head. It torments him from the age of 15, day and night. He wants it gone so much he even tries to kill himself when he was almost 16. That he regretted when he saw his older brother’s face. That made him want to stay with the older forever and never to be separated from him. But the world doesn’t roll that way. Isn’t that true…

Our story starts in a forest where our so called hero gets chased by an untamed beast or at least what he things because let’s be honest a normal fly isn’t that scary but it seems our hero is scared of bugs including spiders. He screaming and crying as a little girl who got her doll stolen from her. Well our hero is called Neptune. A teenage boy with raven black hair and Royal purple eyes. The forest he’s in is nothing special it’s just an oak tree forest. Though Neptune thinks the fly wants to kill him, someone else has a different idea what that fly might want. That brings us and the hero to a small opening where a tall stoic blonde stood minding his own business by looking at a leaf. Most notable features are his freckles, his half open eyes and his pineapple leaf hair. Seriously his hair makes him look like a pineapple if he shaved off the hair on the side and back and also cut off his ponytail. Neptune fell to his knees and started hug the blonde’s leg comically. “Neptune-san?” The voice that is deep yet warm still somewhat monotone made Neptune calm down a bit. “Please make it go away, Marcel!” Marcel raised an eyebrow and then saw the fly. He sighed. Oh he knows Neptune is scared of bugs and he tried to make it lessen by showing him harmless insects like ladybugs and butterflies. “Maybe Fly-kun just wants to be friends.”

_“You’re such a coward, Neptune! I can’t believe I’m stuck with you!”_

“No! No! No! No!” Neptune had his eyes screwed shut and didn’t want to see it. Marcel just wanted to get the hunt of the day to eat finally so he burns the fly with the fire that forms on his index finger. “Come on, Neptune-san! Let’s go back to the camp!” He felt the younger sleeping against his leg and he sighed again.  _Neptune is lucky that I love him otherwise I would’ve kicked him to wake up…_ He thought with care and he picked the younger up, he held Neptune in bridal style. It’s just easier and some people get the wrong picture of them being together when he carries Neptune like this. That isn’t true and is disgusting in his eyes. First they are brothers and second their age difference, they’re literally 40 years apart in age difference. Even if they weren’t brothers, Marcel wouldn’t have any business with Neptune because he ain’t an ephebophile or some sick fuck who’s attracted to children. Children as in sense anyone who’s under 18 or someone who acts like a child or mentally is.

_Deep in the night 14 year old Neptune was twisting and turning in his sleep. His softer and girlisher features have distress all over them. He started crying alarming Marcel very fast. The blonde made a blue flame to light up the forest and shook Neptune gently to wake him up. Suddenly Neptune shot up, sweat dripping of his forehead and was breathing heavily. “Neptune, are you alright?” He carefully placed his hand on the raven’s back. Neptune hugged him seemly at light speed and started crying into his shoulder. “Neptune?!” The 14 year old couldn’t stop crying while his grip tightened on Marcel. “P-please! Don’t ever leave me!” Neptune’s pleading voice made him worry and question what that nightmare was about._

Opening his eyes, Neptune felt a tear fall from his eye. He smelt the scent of boar. Neptune sat up and saw his 8 pointed star necklace lay on the ground next to Marcel. “…” The blonde looked at him with the corner of his eye. “It’s almost done, Neptune-san.” Neptune just fell quiet again. A few minutes later, he was spacing out. “Neptune! If you aren’t fast enough I’ll be eating all of it!” He was just teasing Neptune with his tongue out of his mouth after saying that. “Don’t you dare eat all of it, you monster!” Marcel laughed at the reaction, his cheeks became a bit little red, and gave his brother a piece of boar on a stick. The younger took it while admiring that Marcel can go from serious and monotone to cheerful and teasing in an instant.   
  
After they were done eating Marcel took the newspaper out of his backpack. He calmly looked through it with his cup of tea beside him, skipping half the propaganda about half-humans being the spawn of Satan than he saw Neptune’s new bounty. “Well, well, well! Neptune-san you got a new bounty. A big one too!” He grabbed the bounty out of the paper and showed it to Neptune.  _78,360,000 P?!_ Neptune was shocked and happy at the same time. His previous bounty was 18,000,000 P.  _Maybe killing that Heaven Captain and Mayor of that town wasn’t a good idea…But the voice in my head kept telling me it’s alright…I hope Marcel doesn’t know this…He would be angry or rather disappointed…He doesn’t want me to kill anyone…_ His thoughts about this are filled with guilt but only a little bit. “Maybe, one day I’ll get a bounty as high as yours, Marcel!” Now it seems like wishful thinking considering that Marcel’s bounty is at least higher 500,000,000 P which means you’re a national threat. “Yeah yeah, I can lay eggs then. You first need to be scary and strong like me!” Neptune groaned and muttered about Phoenixes and their egos while Marcel was stroking his ego. “I can be scary!” Marcel started laughing and even a few tears came out of his eyes. “Sure, in 30 years that is!” Neptune became red and was steaming from being so angry. “Shut up, birdbrain!” The mage stopped for a second to think about what he just called Marcel. The man hates being called anything related to a bird. “Oioioi, brat! Don’t call me a birdbrain!” The air changed to something thick from his calm anger. “Sorry-“ Fast the thick air was gone when Marcel went in to tickle his sides. “Maybe I should teach you a lesson!” The blonde had a teasing smirk while Neptune couldn’t stop laughing. “Ok!...Ok! Stop!” On reflex Neptune began to curl up. “Alright.” Marcel stopped his action and retreated. After Neptune calmed down Marcel voiced something that’s important for the younger’s training. “Neptune-san, I think you should train some more.” Neptune looked at him with tired eyes. “Fiiine, what should I train? I don’t wanna train my cat form! It’s super uncomfortable and I feel my mind tearing apart everything I use it!” Marcel pouted it. Oh god he finds it super cute when Neptune looks like a cat. “We aren’t going to train your magic in fear of you blowing up in our faces!” Okay, the younger is angry again. “I don’t do that!”

     

“You do!”   
“I don’t!”  
“You do!”  
“I don’t!”  
“You do!”   
“I don’t!”  
  
“You do! And that’s final!” Marcel always wins probably because he’s older and more mature, most of the time that is, and Neptune is an overly emotional teenage boy. Marcel wants to toughen him up because this world won’t be sheltering him or be nice 100% of the time towards him. The blonde has seen the lowest point of humanity in this world. “Since you don’t want to train you’ll go to bed earlier.” Okay, Neptune’s face is priceless. Normally he goes to sleep around midnight, not 10 pm. “F-Fine!” Pouting, Neptune pulled his brown boots out and crawled towards his backpack and pulled out two blankets and a pillow. Making his make-shift bed on the grass, he undid his belt and put it on the ground. Neptune laid down and went to sleep, slowly that is because he’s scared of having another nightmare. The sound of fire is making it harder to fall asleep.


	2. Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a nightmare once in a while is normal but what if you get one every night? None stop and you get told by the same voice to kill yourself over and over again. Neptune has been losing sleep over it and plus a concerned big brother...Things don't always go as planned and sometimes others don't understand your worries and concern...

_It seems like it’s morning and the fire was put out as seen there’s a bit of water on the dirt around it. Neptune seemed to be having another nightmare. He was gripping his blankets with an iron grip, he looks like he’s in a lot of pain. He heard the rustling of grass so he woke up and he saw Marcel walking away with his backpack on his back which made Neptune wake up fully. He went to sit up and rubbed his eyes. “Marcel? Why are you up? Isn’t a bit too soon to go hunting?” The older stopped but didn’t turn to face the younger. “Question, Neptune…Why would anyone stay with you? Do you know the answer?” His voice is so cold yet has a tin layer of hatred under it. Neptune looked confused at his brother and raised an eyebrow. “Because they care about me…” He was doubting himself in that answer. “Wrong, it has to do with pity!” He turned around and he placed his hands on his chest. “I was pathetic to feel that towards you! Who would care about a mage? Shouldn’t they almost be extinct or be raised to be part of the Heavenly Knights? Why aren’t you one, huh?” All this is going to give him an headache from this early in the day, it’s still night…But the headache or migraine never came…”I-I-“ The raven didn’t know what to answer to that instead he pulled his light purple sweater like he always does when he’s unsure. “Huh, Neptune? Come on answer it! The longer you wait the more I regret for not leaving you there to rot on that farm!” The hatred in voice was making Neptune’s world shattered and everything is shaking. “You’re just a leech!” Neptune curled up and put his hands on his ears to block out what Marcel has to say next. First silent ‘no’s then tears...Finally he started just screaming. The world is actually shattering and falling apart with Marcel._

_Empty black void…And just Neptune crying uncontrollably. But still…Marcel’s voice remained._

_“Nobody loves you!”_  
“It’s understandable as to why everyone abandoned you!”   
“You’re unneeded!”  
“You were lucky to be even born!”

“W…k…N….p….ne!”

_He can’t take it anymore. A dagger appeared before him. **“Then do it! End your existence!”** The maniacal laughter filled the empty void. Neptune picked the dagger up with shaking hands and brought it over his left wrist._

“Ne…t…ne!”

_Neptune brought the knife up and was about to cut his wrist and let himself bleed to death. But that didn’t happen instead he heard the voice again now clearer._

“Neptune!”

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Marcel’s figure. Vision still blurry, Neptune rubbed the sleep away but found tears. It’s morning he saw from the orange slowly fading sky. “Neptune, are you okay? You were having a nightmare.” Neptune has bags under his eyes and he didn’t answer. Marcel took notice of this and picked up Neptune’s beloved strawhat. He placed on the raven’s head. “Look Neptune…You can’t keep your emotions hidden from me…If you don’t share them I can’t help you.” Neptune gripped his blanket. “I don’t have to tell you anything! I hate this about you! You always need to know everything! How can I become an adult if you always treat me like a baby!” Marcel was silent and put his eyebrows up in concern. “I’m just trying to protect you Neptune which includes making sure you’re okay!” Marcel can’t find a reason how that is so hard to understand. Neptune is still angry at him. “How can I process and understand my own emotions, mate?! If you are always on my back like a bloody woodpecker!” The more Neptune becomes angry the more his native accent slips through. He‘s British though his figure of speech is different from the rest. Marcel didn’t want to anger his little brother more and so he sighed. “Alright, just take a nap, Neptune-san…I’ll go get our food and when you wake up I’ll be almost back, okay?” The younger looked away for a moment. “Alright, matey…” The blonde finds it funny when Neptune calls him mate. He always wondered where ‘mate’ is used because he has never heard anyone that doesn’t have that accent say that with such a tone. Getting up, Marcel went to his backpack and went to get a bag to put fruits in. He then went on his way.

The forest is actually really beautiful with all the brown and orange leaves with the special green in between. Then Marcel went back to Neptune’s voice. Normally his voice is high, too high for a teen his age, and soft. Sounding like he always apologizing but when that accent comes out you hear either sarcasm/irony, sass or rage. Normally Neptune sounds either American or Canadian though not sure what the difference. Maybe it sounds normal because Neptune took over Marcel’s accent which is Polish or Finnish, maybe a blend of the two. To be honest Marcel knows almost nothing about Neptune’s biological family besides that he has an older brother. Also if Neptune is a mage...Are there still other ones left that aren’t pressured into serving the world government or are sent off to be killed?  _Strange…20 years ago there were a lot of mages, hence The Emperor, but now they seem rare and have to live in constant fear of being killed or recruited. Sometimes if they made the big scene they get thrown in Heaven’s Cage. Or how we, the outlaws, call it…Satan’s Chamber…_ He saw some fruits hanging on a tree. One of the fruits is different coloured and bit different form like it’s gold orange with the sharp ends. The others are round and blue. These will be perfect for breakfast.

_A barrier was shown and it started cracking and then laughter can be heard. Sinister laughter…_


End file.
